


Savor You

by Streetlightghost



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Biting, Crowley has a penis, Crying, Dry Humping, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Frottage, Kissing, Local asexual doesn't know how to write sexual attraction but they tried their best, M/M, Marking, Nipple Play, Pillow Principality Aziraphale (Good Omens), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), Teeth kink, aziraphale has a penis, mild food porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 07:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20467154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streetlightghost/pseuds/Streetlightghost
Summary: In which Aziraphale realizes he's never had a good look at Crowley's teeth, and Crowley learns to slow down and enjoy the taste of things





	Savor You

The time was 3:32PM on a Tuesday, and it had been a very, very long day; long in the sense that, even when a day seemed a mere millisecond compared to the amount of time Aziraphale had spent living on this Earth, this day in particular seemed to have no end to it. This was in part because of the man yelling at his face for the past hour, and also the headache that'd been slowly growing more and more painful as result. It was rare his form even allowed such a sensation, and with a snap of his finger he could will it away, but that would require a moment of concentration, and that was impossible while the amount of noise boomed throughout in the room.

It had all started a few hours prior, when an elderly, seeming normal human tried to purchase one of the many books in Aziraphale's bookstore and, after going through his list of usual excuses on why it wasn't for sale and one after another, every one failed. The man decided to unleash about 5 months of pent up rage right there in the store, his teenage son looking down sheepishly in embarrassment, muttering apologies below his breath even as they got swept away by the onslaught of profanities coming from his father.

You say this isn't for sale? This one too? This as well? Is there a single book in this store that is available?!" The man's forehead was riddled with veins bulging out, skin red against white, balding hair.

"Well, you see-" Aziraphale started, quickly overshadowed by more yelling.

"All the hours this place is supposed to be open too, what the hell is all that gibberish supposed to mean?"

"Ah, it's all perfectly-"

"This place is supposed to be a bookstore. **B.O.O.K.S.T.O.R.E. **Can You spell that? Do you know what that is? That is a store where books are sold, not withheld from well _paying _customers. Do you know who I am? Are you a fucking idiot?!"

The angel winced again as his head pulsed with pain from the noise, rubbing his temples with frustration but trying to smile and appear as pleasant as always. The man's son finally walked out of the store, going to stand outside and pretend to look at something, all the while keeping his eyes firmly on the ground. The angel gave him a sympathetic look, knowing full well the experience of having a parent who tended to overreact.

"Get back here, you little shit! We're not done here and I will not be-" He suddenly looked very pale, eyes going wide and jaw hanging open. He looked down at his leg.  
Aziraphale followed his gaze and saw a large, black snake with its teeth sunk into the man's ankle. He liked to think he was merciful enough to not enjoy the next few minutes of screaming that followed, and that he was strong enough to hold himself back from snickering behind his fist as he faked a look of shock, but he was evidently not.

"Holy fuck, holy fucking- what th- how in the name of Christ is there a fucking _snake_ in here?! Someone help! I've been bitten by a snake, I need a doctor!"  
He shook his leg violently and Crowley unlatched his fangs, slithering behind a bookshelf.

"Ah, that looks bad. If you rush to a hospital you might make it in time before the venom gets too far into your bloodstream!" The angel spoke with his best air of urgency.  
The man raced out the door, his son watching with a barely concealed smile on his face as he was tugged along to their car, yelling all the way. He was in no danger, but hopefully this would teach him to treat others with a bit more respect, and keep him far away from his store in the future.

When they finally drove off, Aziraphale closed and locked the door, walking over to his couch and sank down into the pillows with a long sigh. That was quite enough business for one day, and enough customers for the whole week. He felt Crowley wrap around one of his legs as he slid up into his lap. He chuckled and looked down at him, laying his head back.

"You shouldn't have, really. What's he going to tell the doctors? That he was bitten by a snake the size of a large dog in the bookstore he was- well I suppose it does sound a bit outlandish. A snake here, of all places? Also, that wouldn't technically be my fault, now would it? Thank you, Crowley. You did a wonderful job."

He grinned as his head's aching began to ease, a few rays of late afternoon light peaking through the windows and gleaming against Crowley's scales as he ran a hand over them. The room was quiet and peaceful, and it seemed time finally started to move again, though he hoped these few moments would last just a bit longer. "Is that where you've been hiding all day, my dear? I was wondering where you'd gone." He grimaced at a few books that had been sitting neatly in a pile just this morning, only to be pushed over during the ordeal and now sat scattered sadly about near the doorway.

Crowley materialized in his human form on the opposite end of the couch, getting up to pour some wine for the two of them.

"Actually, I went out for a while. Guess you didn't notice what with the whole..." He made a few obscure motions with his arms. Aziraphale laughed and brought a hand up to his face with a groan.

"Must've given the man quite the memory. I do hope he won't try to get the law involved, I'd hate having to resort to more...involved solutions." The angel said, rubbing his face.

"Who's honestly going to believe em'? The man's a raving lunatic and well, the story itself just isn't what most people consider...logical? Sane? At least by today's standards. By most communities."

"Something like that. Besides, I'm sure wild animals do sometimes get into public places every now and then, and it's not like it was my pet or anything. You come and go as you wish, therefore I can't be blamed for any incidents that might befall my customers. It was you who bit the man, but of course you can't exactly arrest a snake."

"True, true. He had it coming anyways." He came back with the wine, handing a glass over to the angel and sitting a surprise plate of pastries in his lap, coming to rest on the opposite end of the couch.

"_Ooh_, what's this?" The angel said, brightening. He didn't pause for an answer as he bit into a soft crust that bled out a cherry-cream filled center.

"S'where I went earlier. Decided to pick those up. Hope they aren't too stale."  
Crowley was most certainly joking by implying they could be anything but perfection, because they always were. He honestly wondered if he preformed some small miracle just to make them just as soft and flaky as they were fresh out of the oven. Even if that wasn't the case, nothing could make the angel forget the stresses of the day faster.

"Mm- thank you so much, this is absolutely divine." He said between bites, a few crumbs spilling out of his mouth. "You should have one- here, try this!" He said with a little bounce, digging through the arrangement and picking out one with a few berries topped over a clotted cream in a hollowed out center.

"Neh, you can have em' all. Sure it all tastes too sugary and molecule-like for me."

"Oh, please? Come on now, you did such a good job scaring off that unruly customer today, you deserve a treat." He held it up with a smile and surprisingly enough, Crowley reached out a hand in acceptance. _"Please?"_

"Fine, fine. Just this time, since it took _so_ much out of me to bite that disgusting bastard's leg." 

The angel waited to see what he thought of it. Who knows? Maybe he'd discover a new love of sweets. Unlikely, given his history, but to him it'd always be a possibility.  
He watched with disappointment as, without a moment to taste any of the flavors, Crowley simply unhinged his jaw enough to swallow the whole thing in one gulp. Right before he closed his mouth, Aziraphale got a good look at his teeth, and felt his eyes widen for a moment. He quickly looked away and sighed.

"I didn't mean it like _that_, you know." He crossed his arms and got up to clean up the mess of books still lying about.

"Come on now, finish your plate. Don't want it to go to waste, do you?" Crowley said, reaching for his sleeve.

"Ha, you're one to talk about wasting, aren't you? There was only one of that kind, and you know what? They looked to be best of the whole plate, and you just..." He trailed off and looked off with a frown.

"If you like em' that much I can get as many as you want. The store's closed now but I can go tomorrow and-"

"It isn't that, Crowley. I just... you're supposed to really _taste_ it. Feel around with it on your tongue, _sink your teeth into it._ All you did was, well, swallow it. The whole thing, without a care, without any thought." He looked away again.

"Fine, alright, I'm sorry." He sat back down and grabbed the plate. "Look, you just pick any of these and I'll eat it. I mean, I'll really eat it. Fuck, I'll take 10 minutes eating the thing if you'd prefer."

Aziraphale sat down as well, picking out one for Crowley, a slight pout having crept over his face without noticing. This one had a plain outside apart from a few sprinkles of nutmeg, so he took a small bite just to check to make sure the center was going to impress the demon. He closed his eyes for a second to enjoy the cinnamon apple filling, holding himself back from eating the whole thing himself. Surely he'd like this.

"Sorry, Crowley, I don't mean to get all huffy, it's just that there are so many things in life worth savoring, you know? Maybe food doesn't mean so much to you, and I suppose it is useless to us, and- oh, maybe I do indulge myself too much in everything, but it's just so-"

He trailed off as he watched Crowley take a long, deep bite out of the pastry. His fangs sank easily into the soft crust, and he'd surely have swiftly bitten the thing in half if he didn't manage to do it so slowly and gently. Bits of flakes fell about his mouth, and while the angel would like to think himself above staring, he was doing a painfully bad job resisting the urge to.

In most of the time they'd spent together, Crowley either kept his real teeth hidden from view so as to avoid suspicion from the public, or, since he hardly ever ate anything, he wouldn't open his mouth wide enough for Aziraphale to see them.

Before he knew it, the pastry had disappeared behind his mouth, and he realized how long he'd been watching. He couldn't tell if Crowley noticed since he'd been wearing his glasses this whole time, but looked away with shame anyway. He fidgeted with his hands and avoiding his eyes even as he spoke. "Thank you, Crowley. You have-I mean you-your teeth are-"  
Crowley tilted his head a bit, running a palm over his mouth to clean up the crumbs as he looked over with interest.

"Hm? My teeth are what?"

"Um, that is to say...can I-", he shifted his gaze to look directly at the floor, feeling heat bloom up in his face.

"Can you what? Come on now, what do you want, angel?"

"Can I touch your tee-th?!" He mumbled out, words jumbling a bit as he quickly tried to finish the last word.  
He regretted the question as soon as he asked it, and quickly tried to change the subject by mentioning the time and how he needed to clean the store up, but it was too late.  
Crowley shifted in his spot, hands tensing against the cushions.

"You want to touch...my teeth?"

"I-I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking." He could feel his whole face going red. What a idiotic thing to ask, especially to someone so close to him! It's just that, for all the time they spent with one another, he'd never really gotten a good look at his teeth. He wanted to explore them, feel them, something that'd been a part of him since their first days in Eden. Of course, it was such personal thing. Even if Crowley accepted, it'd make the demon so uncomfortable. It wasn't something that Aziraphale had any right to touch or see.

"Sure, sure. Go right ahead." Crowley said, words sounding confident and casual enough. Maybe it wasn't as bad as the angel thought. After all, they were best friends. They'd known each other since the dawn of time, and knew each other better than anyone else. Was this really too much to ask?

"I-I really shouldn't have asked-are you sure?" His voice sounded high to his own ears, and he felt his heart begin to race. At the time it had seemed like such a little thing, now it was beginning to feel much more real, all at once.

"Course'. Why not?" He said, his voice spiking just a bit. Taking a gulp of the wine, he shifted over to where Aziraphale sat huddled against the arm of the couch. He situated himself close, facing him. The angel felt himself become even more unbearably hot, the situation dawning on him. Sure, he'd thought of doing this many times. Even back when they first met he'd wondered what they might feel like, but he never imagined he'd actually have the chance to do this.

He gulped, finally allowing himself to look. He felt a shiver run through him at the sight. Crowley's mouth was opened wide, red and wet, so terribly exposed. Two rows of razor-sharp teeth glimmered in the light-bared for him.

"You're sure?" He said in a quiet voice, almost afraid he'd change his mind if he spoke too loud. He didn't know if he could handle scaring away such a beautiful creature.

"S'really not that big of a deal, angel. Don't worry about it." Maybe that was the case, but he couldn't calm himself down. Even as he lifted up an uncertain finger to touch the first canine, it felt sinful.

It was just as he expected; strong, smooth and incredibly sharp, and it was enough to fully mesmerize the angel. Every dip, every curve, every point was breathtaking. He moved onto the incisors and slid around them slowly, carefully. As durable as they may be, he was still a bit fearful that somehow he might damage them. He moved his face downwards to gaze in at his slitted tongue, partially obscured behind the teeth, and bit his lip without thinking.

"So lovely..." He mumbled, unaware of his own voice. He heard the hint of something from the back of Crowley's throat but didn't pay mind to it. He was too amazed by the beauty of such a simple thing as teeth. More princely, Crowley's teeth, and how it felt to be trusted enough to do this. How much trust he felt to do this. Crowley could most certainly snap his fingers off within a second if he wished to, and likewise Aziraphale could break off one of those demonic teeth, the way he was sure many angels would if they got the chance, but they both knew that they were safe around each other.

He moved a few more fingers in, resting on his other canine and moved to feel the needle-like point. He dragged them upwards, and in doing so they slid a bit too high, touching against gum and the demon's upper lip. Crowley's mouth drew back in a loud snarl, and the angel quickly retracted his hand, lowering his face with shame. "Sorry! I didn't mean to-", before he could finish, his hand was grabbed and lifted back up to his teeth. At some point Crowley had removed his glasses and had his full attention on the angel.

"Don't apologize, angel. You said you wanted to touch them, didn't you?"

Aziraphale trembled a bit as his hand was now guided along the rows of teeth, pressed now more firmly against every one he passed. When he reached the farthest molars, he found his hand being led to the back of them, all the while feeling his hand brush against the inside of one of his cheeks, warm and slippery against his touch.

Aziraphale made a noise that surprised even himself, somewhere between a gasp and a cough. There was no use hiding the pained expression on his face, or the redness that must be covering every inch of his skin. He was completely exposed to him, to this experience that he'd gotten himself into. There was no use trying to hide.

Without a moment's notice, Crowley slid his tongue out and wrapped around his fingers. This time, the noise the angel made was loud and raspy, closing his eyes to try to calm himself down, to pretend it was all just another dream of his. He didn't deserve this.

"_Crowley_...", he whispered under his breath as his fingers disappeared behind the demon's lips, another blanket of warmth coming over him as he felt each being gently sucked.  
He dared to look at his eyes and winced at the expression of unfiltered adoration. He appeared almost sad, and he was tempted to hold him, tell him it was alright. He'd given an experience to Aziraphale that he'd hold dear forever after.

The grip on his hand eased, and he let it fall back down to his lap, and for a few moments all he could do was stare down at it. His fingers were all pink, moist and there were a few slightly red marks scattered about from where he touched the sharp tips.

"Do...did you like them?" He asked in a soft, timid voice, as if the whole world depended on everything the angel thought.

"Oh _Crowley..._they're _stunning_. Exquisite. Thank you so much for letting me..." The more he tried to speak, the more his voice quivered. They were close, somehow within the past few minutes having shifted into each other's space. He swallowed, aware of Crowley's mouth. His lips were pink, still slightly open, quick breaths blowing out against his face. There was a small trail of saliva that'd run down his chin, and without thinking the angel lifted up his thumb to rub over it. "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?", was all he could mutter.

At this, the demon hissed loud and deep, now grabbing at the angel's sleeves and pulling him closer. Even without such an invitation Aziraphale wouldn't have been able to hold himself back for much longer, and within a second he found himself shoving his mouth against the demon's.

He panted into the kiss, grabbing at Crowley's shirt for support, now backed against the arm of the couch and slowly sinking onto his back. There was a hand on his chin and one on his throat, petting against his skin as softly as if he might break with a even a bit of pressure.

Crowley took a moment to settle himself between his legs and nuzzled into the side of his face for a moment to let the both of them breathe. 

"Is this okay, angel?" He mumbled out.  
He tried to find words to reply with, but he knew if he used his voice to reply with there would be nothing but noises he was too embarrassed to let out at this moment, so he simply pulled him back against his mouth, this time deep and desperate. He could feel those teeth scrape against his lips for a just a second, and this time he was unable to quiet himself, a loud gasp escaping. The demon lifted himself up to look down at him, check for any pain.

"Crowley, I...I'm fine, please, can you...", At this moment, he didn't know exactly what he wanted. He knew he wanted Crowley, he wanted those teeth, but he didn't know where.

"Can I _what,_ Aziraphale? Tell me." He lapped at his lips with his tongue, looking down at the angel's face glazing over with a strange expression.

He couldn't find the voice to speak, so instead he turned his head as far to one side as he could, completely exposing the sensitive side of his neck. He felt another hiss vibrate through him, feeling vulnerable yet completely safe beneath the demon. "_You'll give this to me?"_ Crowley choked out, rubbing along his face with a hand.

"Yes, please, dear. You deserve it." Crowley let out a long breathe, clenching his eyes shut against his face. When he spoke next, he sounded almost wounded.

"Say that again, please?"

"You deserve this, Crowley. You deserve _thii_-_Ah!"_

Teeth sank down into the soft skin the angel bared for the taking. As sharp as those teeth were, they felt so gentle, so practiced. It made Aziraphale wonder if the demon had tried this on his own skin, testing how far he could go before the skin would break. It made the angel jerk his hips up and cry out, clutching into the beast.

Crowley stopped for a moment to make sure he hadn't hurt him. The angel breathed for a moment, before looking back up with a smile.

"You really are cruel, dear. Keeping those off me for so long...when you knew what they could do to me." Crowley whined and buried his face into the soft folds of his neck, pressing small kisses and nibbles against the skin and cherishing every moan it earned. "Mm, keeping these teeth all to yourself-_ah!_-it-t isn't fair, now is it?"

He felt a sudden cool air around his shoulders, realizing his collar had been unbuttoned and the demon was slowly beginning to do the same with the rest of his shirt, pausing between each one to give more kisses to the skin as it was made available.

He let himself sink farther into the couch, completely covered by the demon. Every new inch of skin was coated with licks and bites, nothing left unattended to. He gave himself freely, pressing up into each touch to encourage the beast further.

Suddenly, he felt something drip on his arm, and realized it was a tear. He quickly looked at Crowley to see if he was in some kind of pain. "What's the matter? Are you alright? Ah, we can stop if you don't want this."

"No, _please_. I do, I do. I want this more than _anything,_ and that's the problem. Tha's what's wrong. I just...I never thought..." He paused for a moment and let a few tears fall and sink into the skin below, breathing hoarsely. "I never thought you'd want this. I never thought..._fuck_, angel. I shouldn't even be allowed this. I deserve any of it."

"Now Crowley, I already told you that you deserve this. Shouldn't that be enough?"

"But I'm just-"

"Who else has always been there when I needed help? Who else has offered me time and company on countless occasions when I otherwise would've been left alone?" He felt a familiar pang in his chest, one he grew to know well, to ignore the best he could. This time though, it was spreading and pulsing and everything was beginning to feel warm.

"Who else could I love?"

Crowley hissed hard against his ear and a loud growl rumbled through him, and there was hardly any warning before his neck was bitten into again, this time much harder and everything else in the room blurred for a moment as he rolled his hips up and whimpered desperately against Crowley's ear. He finally noticed the effort which had evidently manifested some time ago, and now pressed up against the demon, demanding attention.  
When reality came back into focus, he watched in a daze as Crowley lifted up, a few small specks of blood dripping off his teeth, and he began frantically apologizing.

"Ssshit, I didn't mean to go that deep, angel. Sorry, I'm so-let me heal that!"

"No, _please_, darling. I want to remember this." He heard another choked noise and bucked himself up against him again in response. Crowley became aware of the situation and hid his face in his neck with a shaky breath. "Don't you see? You've marked me as your own."

"Y-you really liked that? Wait, did it feel good?"

"_Mmh_, ye-_ahh_-yes! Please, please give me more, I need-_aah!_ I need _more_, Crowley." he gasped, gripping the beast's hair and tugging him back down.

"Coul-could you ssay it again?"he said, mouth gliding against his ear. "Please?"

"Hm? Say wha-t?" He sucked in his breath with another jerk upwards and rolled his eyes back with a moan.

"That you love...that you love me?"

"Of course, yes-_mmgh_\- I _love_ you, I love you more than anything, more than anyone- _nnng_\- I always want you to be with me, please _darling_, sta-_Aaah_\- stay with me forever, won't you?" He could feel another tear fall down on him, and ran a hand through the demon's hair, feeling him shiver and press into his hand.

"Fuck, I think I'm going to cry ag-" Aziraphale wrapped his arms around his neck and brought him close, pressing a light kiss against his lips and smiling into it.

"It's alright, dear, you don't have to hide anything from me. I'm here, I'm here." Crowley sniffled a few times, kissing blindly against his cheek. "That's right, let it all out. I've got you."

Crowley shuddered a few seconds more, licking against the hand the angel offered. 

"Can't keep you waiting anymore, now can I?" He said suddenly, lifting himself up and looking down at him with a new expression. He wiped the rest of his tears away, though more were following even as he began to shrug off his jacket.

With a snap, the angel's shirt was fully unbuttoned and fell to his sides, soft stomach exposed. The angel shivered as he felt Crowley's watchful gaze survey the sight under him. He wondered if this was what it must be like to be an idol; the way the demon stared down with such reverence...it felt as though he was being worshiped.

He swallowed hard, shutting his eyes tight as tongue glided onto bare skin. It felt hot and coarse, prickling as it dragged across in long strokes, lifting up quickly every few seconds to tease him with the cool air that followed.

He tried to control himself, he really did, but even within the first minute he begun to shake and moan and rock against him. He wouldn't last long like this, especially as Crowley's mouth closing around the first nipple. Small shocks of pleasure ran through him as the demon nipped down, clamping teeth down gently whenever the angel gave unconsciously echoed out another praise. 

He dug a hand into the beast's hair, a few unintelligible curses escaping him, much to the demon's encouragement. The way he sucked at it was slow and soft; despite the angel's urgency, he'd have to put up with the wait, if it meant he could feel this sensation longer.

Crowley paused for a moment a peered up with a look of wonder through tousled threads of hair.

"Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to do this?" In truth, it did feel practiced, as if every movement he made was readied to be perfect.

The angel couldn't speak, instead answering with a louder moan, and that was all the response he needed, as the tongue slid to the other side and flicked at him, hands smoothing around at his waist. Aziraphale's breathing were turning to pants, and as much as he wanted to be patient, he was giving in to that selfish side of him that craved indulgence.

"C-ccrowley, please, please, _pleaase_, I _need_ you." The voice he spoke he could barely recognize, words falling out of his mouth like a river. "You've done so well-but I can't wait anymore-I-"

"Tell me what it is you need, angel, or else I won't know what to do." As much as the demon attempted to sound controlled, his breathing was turning ragged and strained as well, trying to occupy his mouth by sucking down harder. Sweat beaded his forehead, brows scrunching together in concentration.

"Crowley,-_hhg_\- I want you to-_aah_-!" He wasn't going to be able to form sentences soon, he knew that much, and the demon unlatched his mouth to give him space to breathe, admiring his handiwork, now swelled and pink, bite marks scattered about on his chest. The angel was already a work of art; he'd just gone and given him a few more brushstrokes. 

"Please, darling..._cum with me_." He breathed out, threading a hand through the demon's hair as he grew even redder. He worried for a moment he'd face some sort of rebuke for using such language, saving watched his tongue for so long, but demon only looked down with sudden fear.

"No, I don't-I don't deserve it. I don't deserve having you like this, angel, I-" Aziraphale lifted himself on a shaky arm to whisper against his ear. 

"Shhh, you lovely thing, you've made me feel so good. Please, take your pleasure with me."

Crowley made a pained noise and dragged himself closer, pausing to kiss him and nuzzle against his face before snapping off the rest of the angel's clothes so they sat neatly in a pile on the floor.

He waited a moment to take in the sight of him, cock leaking between the two of them as Aziraphale flushed at the admiration, but quickly forced himself to move. To give his angel everything he wanted.

He ground down into him as best he could, sending jolts through the angel, who tugged at Crowley's still-clothed form. The demon reached a hand between them to rub at Aziraphale, who between strokes choked out, "Do-_aaaha_-don't you wan-_mmm_\- to-", though there was no use trying to communicate his meaning, and the demon already knew what he wanted to ask.

"_Fffuck_\- it's fiine, thisss'll be enough."

There was no time to worry about getting him undressed, no time to think, as the angel already felt himself coming to his finish quickly.  
Aziraphale pulled him in for another kiss and moaned into it, not having to do anything else but lay back as Crowley thrust against him, biting down on his marked neck with a low growl.  
The angel's face was glazed over with pleasure, mouth open wide and gasping with every movement. He sofa thrummed beneath them as Crowley quickly slid against the cock, the material of his trousers dragging across and creating a rough friction-he soon decided to slick it up with a miracle. It was a bit too slick after that, the angel's belly coated with the slippery substance. It only made the beast push faster, arousal growing as he saw his angel so messy beneath him.

Within a few moments, the angel shook and cried out as he came, Crowley squeezing his trembling thighs as he held them wide open. He paused for a moment to linger his eyes on the angel's dazed face, but soon began to rock against him once more, though this time riding it out against his thigh so he'd avoid the sensitive length. 

Aziraphale soon felt an orgasm begin to roll through the demon above him, who's teeth were still firmly attached on his neck as he hissed against him. The thrusts were frantic and hard, almost burning the skin with their intensity;he never minded, content to help the beast along and wishing to see some soft bruises afterwards, to remember severity of the demon's pleasure-and his love.

They both panted hard against each other for a few minutes, Aziraphale feeling the demon lap against his neck to ease any pain. The room was quiet aside from heavy breathing.

Warm cum dripped down out of the top of Crowley's trousers, the angel shivering as they fell onto his stomach and mixed with his own.

The angel took a moment to reach up and cup Crowley's slackened face, smiling tenderly.

"Oh, _Crowley_...you were _remarkable_, darling. I-_ah_-I've never felt anything so wonderful." he breathed, rubbing the sides of his face with his thumbs. The demon looked back with such a fierce look of devotion he thought he might start crying again, so Aziraphale simply kissed him and rubbed his quivering back with slow strokes. "You must be spent, dear, having done all that for me. You should rest." The demon gave him a nearly limp nod, panting against his ear as he gave it a few open-mouthed kisses.

The angel eyed the plate of pastries on the floor and then looked back at the mess still coating his skin, not knowing which to take care of first. Crowley seemed to notice and untangled himself from Aziraphale's legs to bend down and pick up the plate, coming back quickly to settle back into the same position, not wanting to stay away from the softness and warmth too long.

"No, no, you're not getting up. Not for a while at least. You don't need to worry about fixing or cleaning anything. Here, d'you want this?" He dangled a pastry tauntingly above his face."Of course, if you'd prefer, we can share?" He added with a sly grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I might tiny bit of an oral fixation


End file.
